The Tale of Three Sisters
by silverquill11
Summary: A retelling of the Black family fallout of 1973. In the shadow of their mother's death and the rise of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black battle family expectations, career goals, and self-preservation. Their decisions decide the outcome of a war 25 years before it comes to an end. Three sisters, three marriages, three escape routes.
1. Chapter 1

_To my sisters:_

_May the stars always guide you home, and the flowers break your fall. _

Chapter 1: Propositions

_Selected Listening: Speeding Cars- Imogene Heap_

**December 1972, Wizarding World U.K.**

_**Andromeda Black**_

Andromeda Black collapsed on the cold tile of the bathroom, brunette hair awry. She had been sick every morning for the past week. At first, she thought it was a bad stomach bug or something she ate, but as the days passed and everything she smelled brought on a new wave of nausea, an additional bad feeling grew at the pit of her stomach, an answer she couldn't bring herself to deal with. Not now. Not days before Bellatrix's engagement party. The two sisters, born not even a year apart, competed for everything. This would certainly be the last straw.

Before she could worry much more, her stomach bowled over again.

"What is taking so long? Get out of there. Bella?" It was Narcissa knocking at the door for her morning shower. The youngest Black sister had returned from Hogwarts for her last winter vacation. Of course, their father doted over her incessantly. She was the prettiest. Blonde, blue-eyed, looked most like their mother who passed away in recent years. Andromeda heaved once more into the basin and flushed it down, before coughing weakly.

"M'not Bella." She managed to say.

"I'm coming in."

The doorknob jiggled.

"No don't!" She said, but Narcissa had already entered the room and stared at her elder sister with wide, fearful eyes.

"An', I told you. This isn't normal. You need a healer." Cissa closed the door gently behind her and lowered her voice to a whisper.

Andromeda stared back, wondering if she should say something. It was risky with Cissa. She may run straight to Bella to tattle, but she was also the best occlumens of the family. She could lock her memories down like a Gringotts vault. It was her method of getting away with anything and everything. If their father went picking through their brains to see who knew first, Cissa could protect herself.

"I know...but promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Why not? We have to tell father so we can take you to St. Mungo's." That would be a problem. Although Bellatrix and Andromeda had their own jobs, their deposits went straight to the family vault. If she told her father about her illness, she wouldn't be allowed out for the rest of her life.

"No! Not father, not Bellatrix, not anyone. I have to go alone." She decided and pried herself up to a standing position. Narcissa puffed her cheeks up and placed her hands on her hips. A silly quirk she maintained from throwing tantrums as a child. It still worked.

"I don't understand. Did someone hex you? Were you stung by a blast-ended skrewt? What could be so wrong with you that you couldn't possibly tell your family?" Andromeda gave a long, exasperated look to her sister before telling her the truth.

"Cissa, I think I'm pregnant."

Narcissa froze.

"But you aren't seeing anyone...Are you seeing someone?" She asked with a glint of a smirk. "You didn't mention him in your owls."

Andromeda looked down at the floor. This would be the difficult part.

"Remember Ted Tonks? He and I had prefect duty together in school."

"He's a muggle-born! A mudblood! Even worse, a Hufflepuff, _push-over_ mudblood." She emphasized. Andromeda sighed.

"You think I don't know that? Cissa, I know father wouldn't approve at first, but considering the situation—"

"He's not going to approve at all! I thought you cut things off after graduation. It's been three years!"

"And?" Three years. Three years of scuttling about the ministry, finding hiding spots between shifts. Three years of lying to father about why she wasn't interested in finding a suitable, pureblood match. Three years of trying her best to break up with Ted...but then he'd give her that doofy smile and tell her she was the prettiest, smartest girl he'd ever known. He was the only one she could talk to about her family issues and the only one who sat with her to grieve after her mother passed away.

"That's ample time to let him down gently...seems you've done the opposite." Cissa giggled at her own joke. Andromeda could only glare. The youngest eventually smuggled her smile away.

"If it were you, and Lucius was muggle-born—"

"He's not. And I know my rank." Cissa replied sharply.

"Are you going to rat me out then?" Andromeda waited for her response. Narcissa looked over her shoulder as if she feared the possibility of someone listening. She grew somber and finally replied.

"Course not. I have a friend in prenatal at St. Mungo's. She owes me. We can sneak out this afternoon while Bella has her meeting with Rodolphus."

"Right..." Andromeda trailed off.

"It's going to be alright, An'. Whatever it is, we're going to fix it. You're going to be fine." Her sister wrapped her in a tight hug, knowing the half-truth of her words.

_**Bellatrix Black**_

Bellatrix sat at the small tea table in the den and kicked up her pointed boots. She tore a wrapper off a hard candy, strip by strip, and imagined it screaming. She hated these ridiculous prenuptial meetings with her father and Rodolphus Lestrange, or Rol-dufus, as she preferred to call him. She didn't understand why she had to marry the least attractive, disgusting male out of their immediate circle of influence, no matter how rich his family or how involved they were with this rising Dark Lord. She preferred to be a free agent, but she supposed three hundred years of Lestrange family relics under her name would be worth the paperwork.

The house-elf scurried into the room, carrying the tray with a steaming kettle and halted when she saw Bella.

"Mistress, feet off the table." It said. Bellatrix made a cross-eyed expression and mocked the house elf's words.

"Why should I?" She asked, plopping another candy into her mouth. The house-elf turned red in the face, and its little cheeks puffed up.

"Because your father and Mr. Lestrange are on their way!" It exclaimed. "Miss Bella knows how the master hates being kept waiting."

"Sounds like your problem." Bellatrix took her feet down and watched in amusement as the elf scrambled to place everything on the table in time for her father's arrival. The witch picked up her cup and stared at the pink liquid.

"Is this more of Cissa's hibiscus crap?" She asked.

"Yes, the master requested it." The elf said, straightening sugar cubes.

When the elf turned away, Bellatrix poured the liquid from her cup onto the floor and placed the cup it back in its saucer. The two men walked in. Bellatrix fluffed her curled dark locks and did her best to look innocent and unaware. The elder man glared at the elf.

"You haven't finished setting the table?" He demanded of the elf. "And you spilled all over the floor!"

"M-master, Dotty didn't…" The elf turned around and saw the spot, immediately jumping to point at Bellatrix. "You did this!"

"Can't help it if you're clumsy," Bellatrix said nonchalantly. She looked up to see Rodolphus sitting across from her, hiding a smile.

"Clean it up." Her father gave the elf a good kick out the door. He came around to the other side of the table, sitting between them, and putting his copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table. The headline read "Tom Riddle Dies. The Dark Lord's Rise."

Bellatrix leaned onto her hand to peer at the headline while acting uninterested. Her eyes scanned the first couple of lines.

_Wizard, formerly known as Tom Riddle, has denounced his half-blood heritage and claimed a new name, Lord Voldemort. He and his followers have challenged the ministry to return wizards to their rightful place as rulers of the muggle world…_ Her father moved the paper under his saucer. Bella hoped to see a picture of the Dark Lord one day. She wished to meet him in person, if possible. But it wasn't common for women to attend his meetings. While her fiancé enjoyed the company of their great leader, she was forced to wait in the shadows. If she could, she would ask to sign up as a Death Eater herself. She would be the best, ten times better than Lestrange. She would help plot with the Dark Lord to hunt down all the blood traitors who soiled the essence of magic.

A witch could dream…

"It's quite brilliant, what he's doing." Rodolphus continued. "Muggles have caused problems for ages. There's no reason why we should have to hide from them. They only aim to harm us." It was the most interesting thing Rodufus had said in ages. In fact, Bellatrix made it a point to only listen to him when he was talking about Voldemort.

"I agree with you, Lestrange. One hundred and ten percent." Cygnus's vitriolic tone lashed, his fingers gripped the edge of the table, and his skin turned slightly red. Bellatrix knew why. It was the same reason she was digging her nails into her knees beneath the table and gritting her teeth so hard they could shatter.

"I encourage you, sir. to accept my invitation to one of our meetings. I think you would find it inspired." Rodufus encouraged. Cygnus relaxed.

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry, I couldn't oblige. I feel a bit too old for such things. No, I'll leave that cause for you young people to further." He insisted.

But Bella did not relax. She knew the only thing keeping her father from attending was that he hadn't been sober for a twenty-four hour period since the night her mother didn't come home from her shopping trip. The night when they searched for hours, only to find her body in an alleyway, hollowed out by one of the muggle's destructive mechanisms. Those things they toted around like wands, but rather limited and messy in function. They emptied her wallet, but wouldn't find much use for the coins inside, other than to have them melted down.

Bellatrix snapped out of her gaze to find the two men staring at her.

"Anyway, the invitation is always open." Rodolphus amended.

"Right, right, well, we ought to get on with setting a date for the wedding. That is what we're here to do, aren't we—"

"Um, Master?" Dotty came in again, peeking around the corner.

"What? Can't you see we're having a conversation?"

"The-there's…young Mr. Malfoy is at the door. He's looking for Cissa. Apparently, they have a date, but she's not at home."

"Well, where the devil is she?"

"Dotty doesn't know, sir. Dromeda and Cissa left earlier. They didn't tell Dotty where they were going."

Bellatrix grew suspicious. Dromeda had been particularly avoidant lately. Going to work, coming home, rarely speaking to her or father.

Cygnus Black sighed and put his hands down on the table.

"Excuse me, while I tend to our other guest and make up for my daughter's carelessness." He rose and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bellatrix rose and floated off to the credenza where her father's favorite bottle of Cognac sat. She took out her wand and waved it so that a perfect serving would pour into the glass on the tray, and two ice cubes enchanted themselves into the liquor.

"Finally, a real drink."

Rodolphus watched her from across the room. She wasn't the prettiest of the Black sisters. In his opinion, that title belonged to Andromeda. The two looked almost exactly alike, save for two shades between their hair color. Everything about Andromeda was softer. Her face, her movements, her voice. He originally requested her, but Cygnus refused. Bellatrix had the right to marry first because she was eldest, and Cygnus believed she was a better fit for him. He was beginning to see why. Bella's mannerisms were sharp, her methods fierce, and her judgement exacting. Her passion for the rise of pureblood society was a stance many women didn't have the gall for.

He decided to say it plainly.

"You don't want to marry me."

Bellatrix paused in her pour and looked briefly over her shoulder.

"You got that right." She said and finished making her drink. He wandered over to her and hovered.

"I may not be your first choice—"

"Or my second. Or my third…" She drifted off.

Rodolphus waited patiently. Her eyes rolled back as she took her first sip.

"I understand."

"So what?" She asked.

"I fancy you, Bellatrix. Not romantically, but we share the same goals. The same dreams. I think that's important."

"How do you know what I want to do with my life? If you think it's to bear your family line and grow old—"

"Nothing of the sort. You can't hide it, Bellatrix. I see the way you look at that newspaper. How you pretend you aren't listening when your father and I are talking about the Dark Lord. You want to join him, do you not?" He asked. Bellatrix stared at him for a moment. He was more perceptive than she thought.

"Yes, I wish to serve the Dark Lord."

"Then you are in luck, as my family is among his most trusted followers."

"You say that a lot, but what does that mean for me?"

"It would mean that you could attend our meetings whenever you wish. In fact, I would expect you to. Sit by my side, bask in his presence."

"I don't wish to bask. I wish to be useful."

"That may come in time, but you must gain his favor first. He is reluctant to tell his plans to anyone but his closest followers. What I'm giving you is an opportunity." She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes.

"If I agree to marry you, I have some terms. Terms I would never discuss with father, mind you, so don't mention them in other company." He nodded.

"As expected. What are they?"

"I'm not the least bit interested in mating with you, Rodolphus. I'd rather kill myself then marry you if that's what you expect."

"Not even for your own enjoyment?"

Bellatrix laughed so hard she snorted, and Rodolphus waited patiently for her to finish.

"Please. I want free reign to find enjoyment with whomever I please, and you are free to do the same."

"So, no children?"

"No children." She specified. "I hate children. I would probably kill one before it became of age. I would rather place my efforts in serving the Dark Lord." The man's eyes narrowed, as he tried to make sense of the pieces that made up Bellatrix Black. He supposed he would spend his whole life wondering.

"I understand. That is what I want as well. Is that all?"

She handed him his own glass of liquor.

"That is all."

He clinked his glass against hers.

"Welcome to the family, Lestrange."

_**Narcissa Black**_

Narcissa's friend, the prenatal healer, asked her to sit in the waiting room during Andromeda's appointment. It was a smaller waiting room of St. Mungo's. This one was very private, save for a few other witches who didn't want to be spoken to. A baby girl lay in its carrier on the floor, looking a bit bored, and Cissa crossed her eyes at it. The baby smiled and giggled, but after a stern look from the child's mother, Cissa turned her attention to the stack of magazines on the side table.

_Chronos_, lay on top, less interesting than the new Witch's Weekly she hoped for, but the headline caught her attention.

"Trinity Professor on the Future of Pureblood Magic"

She flipped to the inside article.

_Dr. Horowitz recently received a 28 thousand galleon grant from The Sacred 28 Foundation to research and provide solutions for pureblood families of the 21__st__ century. _

"_Pureblood society is in danger. Wizards and witches are marrying muggles and half-bloods at triple the rate compared to 20 years ago. This could threaten the genetics of magic. Once we understand wizarding genetics, we have the potential to better form our pedigrees in the future and keep our children from making mistakes that can harm the future of magic society." _

Narcissa kept scanning but didn't absorb much more. She worried about Andromeda and her potential child. Would it turn out to be a squib because Ted Tonks was muggle-born? Their father would surely banish her from the family if she carried it to term. She had heard of muggles developing safe methods of abortion, but those weren't approved for use on witches due to unforeseen, magical complications.

She noted the last sentence of the article as the door to the examination room creaked open.

_Dr. Horowitz is currently searching for research assistants who would like to specialize in wizarding genetics. Additional opportunities may be open for those who would like to further their education in prenatal and women's health. Letters of inquiry may be sent to his office by January 1__st__ for consideration for the fall term._

"Cissa, you can come in now." Her friend called. Narcissa slipped the magazine in the pocket of her robe and entered the office to join her sister, who sat on the examination table with a bit of a lost expression.

"It's not good news, is it?" She asked once the door shut completely behind her. "You'll have to give it up for adoption."

"I don't have to do anything!" Andromeda snapped. "Cissa, this is my child. I don't care if a quarter of its blood isn't magic."

"What if it turns out to be a squib? Not to mention the shame of having a child out of wedlock with a mud—I mean muggle-born. Father will not allow you to keep it. You know that."

"Please, Cissa. The stress isn't good for her." Her friend warned. Narcissa felt her fists tighten, but she didn't do anything. Andromeda's face flushed crimson.

"It doesn't matter what father thinks. I'm a grown woman. This decision is for me and Ted to make, and you will not tell anyone until I give you my final decision. Do you understand?" The sisters stared each other down fiercely without saying a word. The nurse became very uncomfortable in her own office.

"I will do what is right for our family." Cissa said and strode to the door, muttering something about "father will_ so_ hear about this." Andromeda removed her wand from her cloak.

"Jinx! Double Jinx, no jinx backs!" A white light flashed and then faded.

Narcissa turned back over her shoulder with a look of fury.

"Did you just jinx me? Did you not just claim you're a grown woman! Andromeda's preg…" Her mouth slammed shut and wouldn't let her say another word. "Andromeda's p-p…" She threw her hands down in frustration.

"Cissa, I'm not going to let you endanger my child and my future…maybe one day, you'll understand."

"What I understand is that as soon as Father finds out, no matter how he does, you will be banished from the family, and I'll be left alone with Bella. You know she hasn't been stable since mother died, something's gone wrong with her. She's…unhinged. I'm not going to leave her alone."

"I'm not going to be held prisoner any longer, Cissa, or put up with Bella's nonsense. Pretty houses with powerful people can't bring you happiness. You have to learn that. Plus, Bella and I have never gotten along."

"And you'd rather give us all up than try to make it right? Fine. Run off with your mudblood and have a great life. Forget all about us."

"Maybe I will," Andromeda growled.

Again, they stared each other down, until Narcissa's friend opened the door with a startled expression.

"Alright, well. Lovely seeing you ladies. I have another appointment."

Cissa agreed to wait in the Ministry atrium for Andromeda while she spoke to Ted. She perched at the edge of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The golden figures, the witch, the wizard, centaur, house-elf, and goblin hovered above her.

She forgave her sister, partially. Placing herself in Andromeda's shoes, she wouldn't have acted rationally either. Although she didn't care for Ted, he was a reasonable person. Hufflepuffs usually were, and maybe talking to him would set An' straight. There was no way they could possibly keep the child.

Andromeda returned to the lobby with a somber expression.

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked. An' nodded faintly, thoughts unfathomable.

"It went alright. He's agreed to take care of the medical bills. We're looking into finding someone who can adopt the child."

"Really?" Narcissa let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, hopped up and wrapped her sister in a bone-crushing hug. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was a bit—"

"Unhinged?"

"We'll call it that."

By the time they returned to the Black estate, it was late in the afternoon. While Andromeda rushed upstairs to the water closet, Cissa heard her father calling from the den.

"Cissa, there's someone here for you. Where have you been?"

"Just out with An', finishing up Christmas shopping." She hung up her scarf and coat on the hook and rushed into the other room, praying her father wouldn't use legilimency on her. Lucius Malfoy sat across from her father. They had finished afternoon tea, and the house-elf, Dotty, scraped away the remains.

"Lucius, it's good to see you." She smiled brightly.

"Is it? You forgot our date." He said sternly and checked his watch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, was a bit preoccupied. Had to finish Christmas shopping you know?"

"You don't have any shopping bags." He pointed out. She drew up a quick lie.

"The shops owl them nowadays. That way, they aren't covered in floo when you reach home. Very convenient."

Cygnus eyed his daughter suspiciously. Cissa skipped to Lucius and took his arm.

"Anyway, where would you like to go? I still have time if you do."

"I am expected at home for a family dinner, but I suppose we have time for a walk through the manor gardens before dark."

"That would be lovely." She smiled at him. She already felt her father trying to filter through her thoughts, but she put up her occlumency walls and only thought of shopping with her sister in years past. When Cygnus realized he wasn't finding any new information, he shook himself as if waking from a dream and turned to the couple.

"Do enjoy yourselves. Wonderful chatting with you, Lucius."

The widower paced away to the den, and Narcissa apparated faster than she ever thought she could.

The two arrived in front of Malfoy Manor. Lucius waved his wand to allow them to walk through the gates, and Narcissa stared up at the home she adored. The estate stood in the middle of the countryside on its lonesome, with no neighbors, muggles or otherwise, to bother the ancient wizarding family. The couple strolled to the right where the gardens began and wrapped around the house. They paused as an albino peacock crossed their path, looked at them curiously, and waddled on.

"I wish mother never bought those things. They're odd." Lucius said as they wandered amongst the lavender and roses.

"I think they're elegant." Cissa chimed and adjusted her dark emerald scarf. "Besides, they're your mother's favorite." Lady Malfoy was a peacock in mortal skin. She wore lavish fabrics all the time, even if she was only lounging in the library. It wasn't Narcissa's choice of style, but she could respect it. Narcissa hated bright colors. Even the colors of the Hogwarts houses annoyed her sometimes. Everything at that school was so colorful, and loud, and suffocating. She wished for silence, solitude, and space.

"Yes, well, I could do without being afraid the beasts will chase me across the grounds every time I go out," Lucius whined. Narcissa laughed gently. "You think that's funny?"

"You've always been afraid of animals. I don't think you would have survived care of magical creatures if you hadn't claimed a severe feather allergy." Cissa teased.

"I wasn't afraid! Those beasts are disgusting! If I was on the school board, it wouldn't even be a class." Lucius argued like a child. Whenever he was wrong, he would outright refute the statement.

"Calm down. I was only joking." She said, pausing to sniff a carnation.

"I suppose I wouldn't have gotten out of the class so easily if you hadn't forged that St. Mungo's letterhead." He observed her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "If only your memory for appointments was that keen."

She returned a playful glare.

"I'm sorry I forgot our date." She said formally.

"I'm glad you did." He replied with a sly grin. "It gave me a chance to speak with your father at length."

"Oh, and what did you talk about?" she asked and wandered further into the beds of flowers. He followed.

"Your father seems to think your middle sister isn't interested in being wed soon." Despite their disagreement, she found herself defensive of Andromeda.

"What does it matter? She's a grown woman. She can do what she pleases."

"It doesn't matter for her. It matters for you."

She spun around to find Lucius on one knee. He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Lucius—"

"Cissa you're the only thing I've ever been sure of in my entire life. Will you please marry me?"

"Lucius, I haven't even graduated yet…I'm barely of age. You only turned eighteen a few weeks ago."

"Cissa, this is the first time I've had to go months without seeing your face, and it's dreadful. I don't want to live another day without you. Not if I can help it."

She stared down at his crystal blue eyes and couldn't help smiling.

"Alright. Okay, I will marry you."

He rose to his feet and they kissed and smiled and giggled. They broke away and paced back toward the manor. Narcissa reached into her pocket and her hand brushed the glossy cover of the magazine. The quotes about the professor's research still echoed in her mind. Her curiosity lingered.

"—and I'll owl you a copy of the Malfoy family wards, so you can read over the required vows."

"The what?" she asked.

"It's a document outlining the magical protections you'll have under the Malfoy name. Don't worry, I'm sure it would be the same for your family."

"Oh…I'm sure you're right."

"See you at Bella's party tomorrow?"

"Certainly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Risks

_Selected Listening: Breathe (2 AM)- Anna Nalick_

**December 1972**

_**Narcissa Black**_

It was an absolutely dreadful evening at the Black Family Estate. Narcissa returned home to find her father, slumped over in a chair, drunk in slumber, while the echoes of her sister's tumultuous argument echoed from upstairs. She removed her shoes and ascended the dark, wood stairs as quietly as she could.

"You don't even love him. Don't marry him!" Andromeda shouted at Bella.

"He made a reasonable offer. I agreed. Love wasn't a part of it."

"He's who you're spending the rest of your life with…it should be about love!"

"What matters is my happiness. While it's not ideal, it will make me happy to have the power of the Lestrange family name and a place in the Dark Lord's new regime."

Narcissa paused at the door frame. Silence. She decided it was not a good time to mention her engagement status.

"So that's what this is about! That awful man who keeps killing muggle-borns—"

"Why won't you say mudblood? You used to say it! Ever since that stupid Hufflepuff—"

"No, I won't say it, because it's a blood slur. It's hateful! We shouldn't be killing our own kind. There's only so many of us left. This _Dark Lord_, or whatever absurd name he wants to call himself, is making it worse."

Narcissa wondered if she should reveal herself, but she found her feet stuck solidly to the floor. Her bedroom door hung open a few feet away, but the tears in her eyes blurred it. She tried to remember the last time her sisters were happy together, but those memories were lost in a sea of competition and pain, jealousy and shouting.

"I intend to crush anyone who steps in the way of wizards regaining their rightful place in the world. There's no reason we should have to hide in our homes, praying that the daft muggles don't find us and try to burn us again! We should be ruling them! All of them!"

"You didn't use to say these things." Andromeda's voice broke.

"Not out loud, anyway." Bellatrix corrected apathetically.

"One muggle killed mother, Bella. Not the whole world."

"I'm sorry, was one not enough for you?"

Narcissa found comfort crying into her pillow that night, and she awoke to a tapping. Obsidian, Lucius's owl, sat at her window, holding a scroll tied up with emerald ribbon. She went to the window and opened it. The mottled owl handed her the scroll, flew to an empty perch she had in the corner, and began pruning.

Narcissa,

Please find enclosed the original documentation of the Malfoy family wards. The calligraphy is old, but most of it is still legible.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

It took her all morning to read through the parchment, at least six feet in length, written by an old quivering hand. She picked it apart, although many wordings she didn't understand. Old English. The Malfoys came from a long line of politicians, and they found enjoyment in verbose paperwork.

Some of it seemed standard. Protective spells and requirements of pureblood lineage for any woman marrying into the family. She noticed it didn't mention the same requirements for men marrying into the family, which she thought was odd until she read further into the document.

_Every generation of the Malfoy family will be blessed with one legitimate, male heir. _

She thought the ink was smudged, or maybe she didn't understand the interpretation, but the more she thought she realized that Lucius did not have any siblings, and neither did his father, and neither did his grandfather. In fact, she didn't know any women who had been born into the family. All at once, she came to a horrifying realization that this was not by convenient accident.

The door to her room opened, and Andromeda rushed in.

"Oh! I thought you went downstairs for breakfast. You aren't even dressed yet." She said quickly and stuffed a wad of parchment into her pocket.

Normally, Cissa would question her sister on what she was doing in her bedroom and why she was hiding things in her pockets, but she was still too stunned by the document in front of her to respond.

"What's that, are you alright?" An' asked, coming to peak over her shoulder.

"Um—" Narcissa rolled it up quickly and retied the ribbon. "Nothing it's just, something I have to read for alchemy. It's pretty difficult you know, lots of old texts." She stuffed the document in her vanity drawer.

"Oh, they didn't offer that my year. It's a pretty rare elective."

The two stared at each other with completely different thoughts on their minds.

"Do you need something?" Cissa asked.

"Um, no. But you should get ready for the party. Aren't you decorating? Guests will be arriving a few hours." Narcissa nodded and tried to distract herself by worrying about her sister.

"How do you feel today? Still queasy?"

"Only always. I think this one's going to be a spitfire." Andromeda placed a protective hand over her stomach. Narcissa's countenance fell. She looked back to the series of jewels and pretty knickknacks scattered across the desk. Some were gifts. Some she bought herself. Some she found unattended in the Slytherin common room.

"I overheard you and Bella talking last night. I'm sorry." She said. Andromeda's face darkened.

"It can't be helped." Her voice cracked. "You know she's too stubborn to listen to any of us."

"Maybe one day, things will go back to the way they were." Narcissa hoped.

"Maybe." Andromeda's voice had quieted to a whisper, but then she saw something and grinned.

"Did you take this from my room?" She picked up a souvenir postcard Ted brought her after his family trip to Rome. It came from one of the many chapels of the Vatican City, gold embossed. It featured three women with gold halos being chased by two men with swords.

"I found it in your wastebasket, I thought you didn't want it." Narcissa lied, but she could tell by An's tone that she wasn't angry.

"You're right. I didn't. You know how I hate clutter." An' smiled and flipped the card over. It gave the description of three sisters, now saints, who died protecting their faith: Menodora, Metrodora, and Nymphadora. The third name was circled in green ink.

"Did you mark this one?" An' asked. Narcissa's voice caught.

"I thought it would make a pretty girl's name one day…"

"That's a mouthful. If you have a girl, she's going to hate it."

Narcissa stared back at her sister and wished for lots of things. She wished they could go back in time and stop mother from going out to London so late. She wished Bella and Andromeda had stayed better friends or would at least give up their feud and speak civilly. She wished witches in pureblood families had more rights than they did. And she wished she didn't have to sign a centuries-old document to marry the man she loved. But even though all of her family members were named after stars, there were not enough to grant all those wishes.

"I'm not." She replied.

_**Bellatrix Black**_

Bellatrix pulled her brush through her curly nest of hair, but only got about half-way through before giving up. She dumped the brush on her vanity, slumped her head onto its surface, and yelled across the hall.

"Cissaaaaa." She whined and pounded her forehead against the wood surface. Within a few seconds, Cissa arrived, stuffing her wand in her pocket from hanging fairy lights.

"What? Are you not ready yet?"

"It's my hair, my stupid hair. It's more unmanageable by the second."

"It wouldn't be if you used the products I gave you."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose and pouted.

"I don't like those, they smell funny."

"We all have to suffer for beauty, Bella." Narcissa snapped.

Bellatrix made an awful snorting noise.

"I shouldn't have to look beautiful to rule the world."

Bellatrix continued making faces at herself in the mirror as Narcissa rolled her eyes, disappeared, and returned with an armful of Potter's Apothecary products. She spilled them on to the wooden surface. They had been their mother's trusted line for years, but Narcissa seemed to be the only one who kept any of her traditions. Bella glared at the labels.

"These are men's products."

"Only some of them. I gave them to Lucius too, but he ripped all the labels off."

"Why'd he do that?" Bella asked.

"His father had a rivalry with a Potter once, and he whined about it so much at home that Lucius can't stand the name anymore."

"Lucius is a whiny bitch too. I can't believe you're marrying him." Bellatrix observed as her sister poked her head with another bobby pin. "Ow, that hurts."

"Deal with it."

Bella tried to sit up straight and be ladylike as her sister tackled the rest of her hair. She considered her decisions over the last day and wondered if she made the right choice. There was no guarantee that marrying Rodolphus would place her any closer to The Dark Lord, or any guarantees that she would be treated well once she reached Lestrange Manor. The family had a bit of a twisted history. All of the Sacred 28 did, but the Lestrange's was a particularly horrid tale. She wasn't sure how she felt about being part of it.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked, quite timidly, as she worked on one of her braids.

"Mm?"

"Do you have to sign any vows for marrying Rodolphus? Was there any paperwork involved for old family spells and such?"

"Ours was a verbal agreement, but I'll ensure it's put in writing before the day of."

"Anything about child-bearing?"

"I'm not having any." Bellatrix declared. "Little ankle-biters? No, thank you."

"He let you off, just like that?"

"I wouldn't have said yes otherwise. He wants to serve Lord Voldemort, so do I. Children would only complicate things…why do you ask?"

Narcissa told her about the Malfoy wards, to which Bellatrix could only raise a wicked eyebrow.

"Don't sign it. Have him change it, or no deal."

"I can't. They're hundreds of years old. The wards are binding."

"If he loves you…this _love_ thing you and An' are so fond of…he'll find away."

Bellatrix watched as her sister finished the last braid and secured it all back with a shiny black barrette. Then she sighed.

"I don't know the first thing about raising a boy. I grew up with you, and An', and mother, and a Slytherin dorm full of girls." Narcissa whined, and then collapsed on the bed.

"Well, there's cousin Sirius, but he's a lost cause. Regulus is turning out alright, but he's only eleven. So difficult to tell." She remarked.

"Merlin, if he turns out like Sirius, I don't want a son." Narcissa shook her head.

"Look at me. Look at me this instant." Bellatrix turned to her sister, grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and pointed to her own face with the other. It was time Cissa stood up for herself instead of subduing her presence in the background.

"You're a strong, independent, Black witch, and you don't need no Lucius Malfoy. Have him change it or _no deal_." Bella stared down her sister with the most intense gaze she could summon until Narcissa's turned fearful.

A deep voice cleared his throat behind them. It was their father. Cygnus stood in the doorway in his formal black robes, which weren't much different than his regular black robes. He seemed slightly perturbed by his daughters' argument.

"Bella, they're ready for you."

Bellatrix met Rodolphus at the top of the stairs. He offered his arm, and she took it gracefully with a pleasant smile.

"Bellatrix, how are you today?" He asked politely.

"Well enough." She replied. She glanced over the banister to find the most powerful witches and wizards of pureblood society filtering into their large, open atrium. The hum of conversation and clinking of glassware floated up to them. Most were members of The Sacred 28 Foundation. The others, related crews of Slytherin alumni and esteemed governors. She spotted Narcissa with Lucius, fluttering about the room to speak to everyone and Andromeda, hovering in the corner, avoiding old classmates, skittish. Bellatrix decided she was hiding something. Andromeda tried to tell her something the night before, but once she heard Bella finally agreed to the arrangement with Lestrange, she never said what she planned to.

"Aren't you happy for the attention this evening?" Rodolphus asked. Bellatrix stared straight ahead.

"Not really." She replied. "I want our agreements in the form of an unbreakable vow." She stated plainly. He made an annoyed grunt.

"That's a tad extreme." He said. "I told you we have the same ambitions, and I don't care about having children."

"You say that now, but accidents happen. An imperio here, an obliviate there. Threat of death usually protects against such accidents."

"I wouldn't—"

"If you wouldn't, then the unbreakable vow shouldn't be a problem." He glared at her, and she responded with no emotion.

"We can discuss formalities later, but I have invited a very esteemed guest, and I think you'll—"

Cygnus Black clinked his glass for everyone's attention.

"I thank you all for being here tonight as we celebrate the coming union of my daughter, Bellatrix, and her betrothed, Rodolphus Lestrange." The couple understood the signal and descended the stairs. The party cheered. "I am proud of my daughter and enthused she found a match from such an illustrious background. Will you join me in wishing them years of happiness and a bountiful family?"

As the crowd raised their glasses, the front door swung open. A dark shadow appeared in the doorway. The cloaked figure walked in, followed by similar-looking friends who followed along behind him. The door closed and the man removed his hood.

Bella's breath caught in her chest.

He was older, maybe 50, still he was very handsome. There were little things, the line of his nose, the fading of his hair color that showed signs of aging, or maybe something else. The crowd turned to him. Some gasped and backed away to make room as he paced about.

"Excuse me for tardiness." He said. Dotty scrambled to hand the man a glass of champagne. He took it and ignored the creature. "This is a joyous occasion, is it not?"

Cygnus stood in such utter disbelief he couldn't reply.

"The union of two pureblood magic people. It brings my heart peace to know that some still believe in the traditional ways of our society. That we are one link stronger in our united front against the muggles and mudbloods who would like to soil the essence of magic. We are one step closer to taking back what is rightfully ours…

"I can't thank Rodolphus enough for the kind invitation." He said.

Rodolphus nodded respectfully.

"Of course, Dark Lord. Thank you for taking the time to be here."

"Here's to the happy couple." The Dark Lord raised his glass. The crowd cheered again. Bella stood awestruck, so much, that she forgot to raise her own glass, and she didn't notice Andromeda slip by on the staircase.

_**Andromeda Black**_

Andromeda dashed up the stairs, the Riddle's words ringing in her ears, knowing she had to leave as quickly as possible. She reached her room, folded the last of her things into the hatbox with an expansion spell, and secured it shut. She fit a whole closet worth of clothes, most of her favorite books, and half of her keepsakes. Her magical tendencies for organization could come in handy in an emergency.

This is it, she thought. She took the note for Cissa and stole across the hall, leaving it behind the postcard before high tailing it back to the window.

Where in Merlin's beard was Sirius?

He said he would be there at six o'clock.

It was already six o' two.

In the distance, she heard a strange noise, a rumbling. One she couldn't believe came from a broom or even a muggle automobile, and it pulled right up to her window.

"Hello, cousin! Ready to fly the coop?" Sirius asked. His dark hair hung chin-length now, and peach fuzz inched across his upper lip. Every time they met, he looked more like a rebel than a proper wizard. He rode on the large rumbling thing that she couldn't properly identify, a bulked-up bicycle with a pocket on the side.

"Where in the world did you find this? At school?" She asked.

"Got it from a friend." Sirius smiled a quirky grin.

"This isn't quiet! Or subtle! I asked for subtle."

"I don't _do_ subtle. Gryffindor, remember? You asked for a way out, you're going out with a bang."

"You're fourteen, is this even legal?"

"Might I point out that you are the twenty-one-year-old, pregnant woman asking a fourteen-year-old, disowned hooligan for help." She looked over her shoulder, back at Sirius, and placed a free hand on her abdomen.

"You can pilot this safely? My stomach isn't made of iron at the moment."

"Got it this far, didn't I? Besides, I wouldn't question the getaway driver. If you vomit, you clean it up. Hand me your shit." She gave him the hatbox, and he placed it on the floor of the attached side-cart.

Andromeda looked back into her bedroom, the hallway, the house. Downstairs, her sisters were enjoying the party as much as they tended to enjoy anything. Her father prepared a toast. The crѐme de la crѐme of pureblood society celebrated the engagement of a young woman who didn't like her betrothed. A young woman, recently engaged, wasn't sure anymore. Andromeda remembered her mother, and how much she missed her. She wondered how her sisters would fair without her guidance.

"An', this isn't the time for second thoughts," Sirius said gently.

"I know, I just—I feel so bad. Leaving without saying goodbye. Father's going to be so angry." She turned back to Sirius.

"You can't, An'. You can't. They'll suck you back in. They'll make you give up your child. You'll never see Ted again...He's waiting for you."

"I'm scared."

"Give me your hands." He took her hands gently. The vehicle suspended itself without a pilot. She stepped up onto the windowsill. "You can't heal in the same place that made you sick. I learned that right fast. It's time you did too."

"What's that noise? Where's Andromeda?" Cygnus's voice echoed to them from the hallway. Footsteps pounded on the stairs behind her.

"Time to go. Take a deep breath...now jump."

Andromeda felt her feet leave the ground and she landed safely in the side cart. Sirius jolted the vehicle away as her father reached the window. Cissa and Bella followed.

"An' no!" Cissa shouted.

"Andromeda, if you go now, you'll never be allowed back in this house—"

"You'll pay for this, Andromeda Black! You'll rue this day, I swear it!" Bellatrix cut them all off, shaking her fist, eyes wild.

"Good riddance!" Andromeda screamed back, and the Black cousins accelerated into the dusk-painted sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Choices

_Selected Listening: everything i wanted- Billie Eilish_

_**August 1973**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange**_

Bellatrix Lestrange descended the marble staircase of the Lestrange manor. It was much bigger than the Black estate or even Malfoy Manor, but she hated that everything was so white. The staircase, the walls, the tile floors. It reminded her of a surgery observation room.

Rodolphus's parents had not come accustomed to her. They made that quite clear when they reacted at the wedding with "I thought Bella was the brunette one. What happened to her? She was so quiet and nice."

Although Rodolphus tried to explain that Andromeda was a blood traitor and permanently singed from the family tree, Bella could tell they were continually disappointed with their new daughter-in-law. Then…when they finally realized they weren't getting the Lady Lestrange they wanted, they started asking when she would have children.

If she couldn't look pretty, she might as well fulfill her wifely duties.

If that wasn't enough, her mother-in-law ordered the house elves to watch her every move, to make sure she didn't pilfer odds and ends from different rooms, or maybe just to judge her. She would sit in the drawing-room and stare out the window, fiddling with a bowl of trinkets, thinking about how she could best participate at the upcoming Death Eater meeting.

When she looked up, a large ear would disappear around the door frame.

Rodolphus had only been slightly helpful in thwarting his parents' efforts. He put off their inquiries with off-hand comments and excuses. He eventually agreed to the unbreakable vow she asked for at the engagement party. Lucius helped preform the ritual in the dead of night, the evening before the wedding. There wouldn't be any accidents.

Bellatrix reached the entryway where guests were arriving. She took her place next to Rodolphus, welcoming them into the dining room. Many of them were her former classmates, but there were several she didn't recognize. There were at least forty. All male.

"You look very nice, Bella," Rodolphus commented quietly as the stream of people continued. She wore a new dress, with sleeves of black lace, and a skirt that drifted to an asymmetric point behind her.

"If I survived off pithy compliments, I would have already died in this house."

"Fair enough." His smile knotted up on one side.

She wandered into the dining room. As she entered, the men didn't say anything but gave her side-eyed glances, and she caught a few snickering. She noticed Mr. Lestrange's side-long glance from the head of the table and found her seat one down from him.

"Do you have a problem, Pershore, Harper?" She asked pointedly to the men who were chuckling. "Because as it would seem, you are in my home, and if you did have a problem, I would ask you to leave." They shook their heads, but their smirks didn't leave their faces. Under the table, she cursed their shoelaces to tie together.

"A bit in over our heads, are we, Bella?" Lucius asked. He sat across from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Funny you should say that as a man whose wife ran away, days after the wedding." His face turned sour.

"Cissa's at the university, you know that—"

A darkness fell over the room. Lord Voldemort entered, followed by Rodolphus. The others at the table bowed their heads immediately. They raised their hoods to shadow their faces. Bella lowered her head, but she didn't wear a robe, so she could not cover her face. Rodolphus settled beside her and followed suit.

"Good evening, my fellow magics. Thank you for the warm welcome, Lestrange, as always you are a wonderful host."

"Thank you, my lord." He responded but didn't make eye contact.

"Now, I know you are all concerned of the state of affairs in our country. It seems the minister will need more convincing then I originally expected. Many magics in our nation are brainwashed into believing muggles pose no threat. They are fooling themselves into submission. It is time we take matters into our own hands."

Those seated at the table gave him affirming grunts.

Voldemort went about explaining points of attack. The muggle-born registry, the hospital records, any place that kept tabs on muggle-born magics. In the meantime, they would need more followers. Lots of them. People in powerful positions. People who believed in their cause.

Bella clung to his every word. At the same time, she remembered the words she called to her ex-sister as she pulled away from their house and out of their lives.

"_You'll pay for this, Andromeda Black! You'll rue this day, I swear it!"_

She realized she had disassociated and called herself back to the table.

"…and if all goes well, in due time, the muggles will be forced to bow to us." Again, an agreeable chuckle was shared about the table. A spindly man in the back raised his hand.

"My Lord, what if the other magics never agree to it? There are many wizarding families, even pureblood families, that believe muggles should be part of our lives. They may continue to stand in our way, no matter how many records we burn."

"Then they deserve to die with the rest of the mudbloods." Bellatrix spat.

"Who said that?" Voldemort asked the room. Bellatrix shrunk down in her chair and tried to look innocent, but everyone stared at her. She really needed to work on keeping her comments to herself. No use backing down now.

"I did, my Lord."

"What a refreshing perspective. You are not one of my regular attendees, I would have remembered."

"This is my wife, m'lord." Rodolphus gestured. Bellatrix kicked his ankle. He grit his teeth in response but didn't move. She hated the way he talked about her as if she was an object.

"Ah, Rodolphus. Yes, I remember her. So sad your party was interrupted, we may have had the chance to talk earlier." Bellatrix piped up.

"My sincerest apologies, my lord. My ex-sister's fault—knocked up with a mudblood's baby and ran off with him. Such disgrace."

"Yes, I've heard of this matter. She and her mudblood will meet their punishment soon enough. They will all suffer for their betrayal." A twisted smile formed on Bellatrix's face. "Please, come forward." She rose from her space in the crowd and faced the man.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Do you wish to become part of my inner circle, Bellatrix?"

"Yes, Dark Lord."

Voldemort drew his wand and showed it to the crowd.

"I have devised a new method for recognizing those who have chosen to follow me. It will also allow for me to call upon you for important matters. Madame Lestrange, would you please lend me your arm. He gestured for her wrist. She pulled her black, lace sleeve back and smiled. Rodolphus stared on in jealousy, as did many of the other men who sat at his table for years.

"_Mordsmorde." _

He cast the spell. A skull appeared on her forearm, and a black snake emerged from its mouth, coiling down her wrist to her veins.

Bellatrix took a deep breath in.

A wicked smile spread across her face.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a gleam.

"It's all I ever wanted."

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Narcissa returned to her bare flat in the middle of Dublin. She wasn't sure what she expected when first meeting Dr. Horowitz, but it certainly wasn't that…

She collapsed in the chair near her gray wooden desk, which was also her dining room table and her vanity and her nightstand. The other features of her luxurious suite included a matching gray, wooden-frame bed with a rather thin mattress and plain sheets. There was a small stove that could not be used for floo travel but could be used for short calls with family and keeping the apartment the least bit warm. Her suitcase sat on the floor, not quite unpacked. Now, she wasn't sure she wished to unpack at all.

She turned back to her desk. Andromeda's goodbye note stared back at her, from the sister that didn't exist anymore. She reached to pick it up, although she already knew it by heart.

_Dear Cissa, _

_ By now you know what's happened. I'm gone, and I'm never coming back. I would say I'm sorry for leaving and I'm sorry for jinxing you, but I'm not. I couldn't live with myself for not choosing Ted. I couldn't live with giving up my child to someone else or letting it live in a dangerous world with dangerous people who hated its existence. Being a mother caring for more than yourself. Sometimes, you must make sacrifices. _

_ I do wish the world for you, baby sister. I'm sorry that I could not be there to spend the rest of our lives together as we have for so many years. Don't be a stranger if you don't want to be…I won't tell. _

_ All My Love, _

_ Andromeda_

But there was some space, and then another note, written at a slightly later time in a slightly different ink color.

_p.s. Given what you said, I encourage you to do the same as I have. Leave. You don't have to abandon the family, but before you give your life to someone else, you should live it. You don't have to marry Lucius. You deserve happiness. _

It didn't matter how many kind words her sister wrote. After Andromeda ran, Dotty rushed away the guests, and Cygnus spent the night picking apart their brains with legilimency until he found Narcissa's real memories of the day before.

Cygnus used the cruciatus curse against her. Not long. Just enough for her to remember her place. Bellatrix stared on blankly, savagely.

Narcissa owled her application for the research position the next day. When she returned to Hogwarts for her final semester, she discovered two other Slytherin boys also applied. It surprised her that the professor accepted her and not them.

Cygnus eventually agreed to let her attend the university, but not until she married Lucius. There had been no time to ask Lucius to look for a solution to the archaic Malfoy vows. He wasn't happy about her leaving. She signed the papers, and they planned to hold the formal ceremony when she returned from her year abroad.

It was Andromeda's fault that she couldn't fix things as she wanted. If Andromeda hadn't acted so rashly, Narcissa could have asked Lucius to change the wards. She could have at least negotiated. She was furious with her sister, but she never threw away the note or the postcard, and she wished…Tears spawned in her eyes. She covered her face in her hands, but there was no one to hide from in her tiny room.

Sparks flew out of the stove as someone's face swam into view.

"Cissa? Cissa can you hear me?" It was Bellatrix. Narcissa sighed, rose, and levitated her chair over to the stove. She settled down next to the green flames.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" She asked gently.

"Oh, I have so much to tell you!" Narcissa vaguely listened as Bellatrix told the story of the meeting with The Dark Lord. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new influencer yet, but she patiently nodded and provided input where necessary. She wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts were lost in what happened to her that afternoon.

She took the morning to wander the campus and adjust to the surroundings. She had lunch in a local café, but she was hungrier than usual. She supposed she would miss meals in the Great Hall, even after all her complaining. She arrived at the professor's office at 2 pm, the agreed-upon time, and found that the stout man was muttering and bumbling under his desk.

"Professor?" She asked. He hadn't seen her come in, and he bumped his head on the desk as he rose from underneath it.

"Oh-oh Miss Black, please do come in."

"It's Malfoy." She corrected.

"Yes, yes congratulations! The new Lady Malfoy, what an honor." He came forward to shake her hand. "I'm Professor Horowitz, but you can call me Nigel."

"Oh-um"

"Or, professor, whatever you like, but I'm a very casual person." He waved it off. She wasn't sure about casual, but certainly odd. He wore a tweed suit, but no shoes or socks. A cage of sugar gliders sat in the corner, and the beings hopped from bar to bar.

"Okay, Professor. When can I start with research? I'm really interested to see how you plan on preserving pureblood lineage." She said. He looked startled.

"Oh, well. I do need to explain a few things."

"…what kind of things?"

"Why don't you sit down?" She took the seat across from him, and he settled in his armchair. A charmed kettle poured them two cups of tea. Earl gray.

"Narcissa, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Um—" Again, she did, but she wasn't about to correct him. He kept talking anyway.

"You've caught me at a very interesting point in my research. I know you heard about the project through the Chronos article, but really that was a surface-level look at what I'm doing…and possibly even counterintuitive to what I'll be pursuing in my projects."

"What do you mean? You received a grant from The Sacred 28. You have to study pureblood lineage—"

"I do…you are correct…that doesn't mean my results line up with what the foundation would like to see. Science is science. I don't choose the outcome."

"What do you mean? You lied in the article? My family has stock in this project—"

"No—no I didn't lie…I only bent the truth. You see I very much began my project wishing to preserve pureblood lineage, but I realized quickly in my research that there's no way pureblood society can continue on as it has."

"What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

"I'm saying I've looked at all the pureblood lines. If you lot keep on as you do, there will likely be mutations in the gene pool that will negatively impact how magic itself is passed down…"

"I don't—"

"When the same genes are used repeatedly in the same mixtures and combinations, bad things happen. Your aunt and uncle are first cousins. Doesn't that disturb you in the least bit?"

"Their children are fine—well, at least the younger one is…"

"Fine fine, but what if it hadn't? Based on my research, that combination doubled the chances of their child turning out to be a squib."

"Why would that be? They're both pureblood—"

"Where do you think magic started, Narcissa? Do you think wizards have existed since the beginning of time?"

"Well…I don't really think about it all that much."

"Magic came from mutations, positive mutations, in the muggle gene pool. A combination of particular genes creates magic people, and those genes can also come from muggles. You see, without variation, stagnation will occur, and eventually magic as we know it will die."

"I think you're bonkers." She said and rose from her chair. "Daft, off your rocker, one phial short of a potion set." She declared. He raised his hands in defeat as if he could say nothing more about it. "What did you think? That because I'm a woman I won't be loud enough to rat you out? That you could cover up your little scheme?"

"I didn't—"

"You didn't accept any male applicants." She stated furiously. "Zabini and Greengrass are quite competent, and I'm not sure why they're not here and I am." He stood too, also quite furious.

"Malfoy, you discredit yourself. I chose you because you are a woman, yes, but you've also practiced alchemy. The other applicants have not." He pulled out a pale blue text with gold embossing from the shelf behind him and set it on his desk. The book was in Runic…it would take her a while to decipher. "This is a book of healing alchemy written by Perenelle Flamel. She discovered this chapter of the science, but it has mostly been abandoned. It was practiced mainly by women, but it was choked out by the search for the Philosopher's Stone. Now it's seen as, forgive me, witchcraft. Who needs healing if you can live forever? At least that is what the male alchemists thought."

Narcissa listened now. She stared at the book and wondered the sorts of rituals that could be held within it.

"I think there's potential for this book to help us advance witch's health, especially prenatal and OB-GYN sectors. You expressed interest in wanting to be a midwife, is that correct?"

She nodded slowly.

"I couldn't trust those male applicants, no matter how accomplished, to genuinely care about this task. Truth is, magics are decades behind compared to muggle advances in women's health. Muggles have so much more at their disposal to help women and children. There are whole studies of genetics that could help magic families if we allow it into our science. Infertile magics could have children. Homosexual magics could have children. We could find better ways than marrying in pureblood families to repopulate the magic community. The decisions made in this project will affect witches and magic families for generations, and it's not right for wizards to have the last word on something that weighs so heavily on witches."

Narcissa looked around the room. She wasn't sure what to do. Her head was spinning. She had no clue what this man had just said to her or why he had said it.

"Professor I…I need to think about this." He nodded to himself as if he hadn't considered her potential reaction. He took a deep breath.

"Alright. Take the evening to mull it over. Take as long as you like. I'm sorry. I know I come off strong. I'm not able to discuss my research in full with many people, and I become very impassioned…I forget that most don't even know what I'm saying. It requires much more of a cultural shift."

Narcissa's eyes wandered over the cover of the book he presented. She had the same feeling when she found pretty things in the common room and found her fingers crawling to pick them up. There was something about the book that called to her…she was meant to have it.

"Can I take this with me?" She asked. "You don't happen to have a translation?"

His frown softened and he tapped his odd, black, stick-shaped quill on the desk.

"Yes, you may. Sadly, this was never translated into English. That's your first assignment, should you choose to accept it." She couldn't help staring at the quill.

"Ah, pens, another handy muggle technology. And paper!" He held up a very thin sheet of parchment with pink lines. "It's quite extraordinary actually when you start looking into it, but…sorry, my tangents."

She nodded politely and picked up the leather-bound book. It was so large, she had to wrap both her arms around it and hold it tightly to her chest to carry. She turned to the door and began to walk away. But he spoke again.

"The fate of this work rests with you. If you wish, report me to the foundation and never come back. Otherwise, the door is open for as long as it takes you to decide. It is your choice, but please choose wisely."

"So have you met your advisor yet?" Bellatrix asked when she was done talking about herself. Cissa shook herself to attention.

"Um, yes, just today. He's a bit odd, but nice enough, I suppose." She said, her eyes drifting to the large book laying on her bed.

"Suppose you have to be, to be a professor." Bella commented, brushing a piece of hair back and flashing her new snake tattoo. "What about the research, how is it going?"

Narcissa thought about everything that happened since December. She thought about her sister having to leave home to keep her child safe, and she thought about her other sister who had to marry because of silly traditions, and she thought about herself and what was taken away from her because of a society that couldn't care less about what she wanted for her well-being, as long as she gave birth to pureblood heirs.

Then, she decided no witch should have to do it again…

She smiled a wicked smile and delivered her lie sweetly.

"It's all I've ever wanted."

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

"No no no no no…." Andromeda ran frantically about the Tonks family kitchen. The baby cried in her highchair, the room filled with smoke, and some godforsaken muggle instrument kept beeping above her head.

The instant she climbed on a chair to find out what was wrong with the blinking, beeping disk, the noodles in the pan caught fire. The baby shrieked louder. Andromeda dropped back down from the chair, drew her wand, and shouted at the flames.

"Aguamenti!" A spurt of water flew out of her wand and onto the remains of the food. Slowly, the flames faded, and black fumes spiraled from the burnt spaghetti. The machine stopped beeping. The baby girl settled down.

Andromeda turned off all the burners, dragged the chair back to the table, and collapsed with her face in her hands. She was only trying to make dinner. It shouldn't have been that difficult. She pulled the cookbook closer to her to try and see where she went wrong. Ted's mom gave it to her as a housewarming present, but she hadn't had the chance to learn much until after the child was born. Her eyes glazed over the words, but she realized she was tearing up, and wiped them away one by one.

Across from her, the pink-haired child giggled. She looked to the girl's honey colored eyes and grimaced.

"Of course, you think it's funny." She replied. The baby's ears changed from human ears to elephant ears and back again. The girl was a natural metamorphagus, a characteristic unseen in the Black or Tonks pedigree. Andromeda now spent her days making sure her infant didn't sprout wings and fly away, or gills and stop breathing. Sometimes the baby mimicked people, but the only four people the child knew were her parents and Ted's parents. It was quite alarming to walk in on a baby with her mother-in-law's face. At least she didn't have to worry about the baby being a squib.

"Dromeda, I'm home." Ted called from the door. Andromeda looked pitifully up from the table as he walked in and put down his briefcase. He didn't look much different than he had when they met at school, slightly taller and slightly more rounded in the middle. His wheat blonde hair was slightly ruffled from his floo home. He smiled brightly. "How are my two favorite girls?" He asked, kissing his wife and then the baby.

Andromeda gave a long look to the kitchen and then back to him.

"Oh dear." He said, glancing briefly at the damaged pan and back to his wife. And then he laughed. She glared for two more minutes before she let out a chuckle and shook her head. As long as he laughed, she couldn't maintain her foul moods.

"I tried very hard to make dinner." She explained. "It didn't work."

"Darling, I told you before, in no way do I expect you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. You produced a human being. I think that's plenty."

"I-I know. I'm just not very good at this. Ted, I really think it would be best if we got a house elf." She asked for third time. He knelt down in front of her and rested one hand on hers.

"You know how I feel about house elves. And the truth is, we don't need one. The house isn't very big to clean, and I know how to cook if you can wait for me to get home." He said as gently as he could.

She sighed.

"I'm restless. I barely go outside because the muggles frighten me, and I can't go back to the Ministry because I don't want to run into Bella, and even if I did get a new job, I would be afraid the whole time that our child sprouted bunny feet and hopped away while your mum wasn't looking."

He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead and her nose and her lips.

"I know this is a lot of change all at once, but we will forge through together as we always have. Now, since the muggle cooking experiment failed, might I suggest a different muggle tradition?"

"What now?" She asked and slumped back in her chair.

"Ordering pizza!" He announced and removed the phone from the dock.

She leaned on her hand.

"A what?"

"Trust me. You'll like it. I order the food, and they bring it to us."

"Do you walk everything to each other? Food, letters, this seems like a very inconvenient practice." She remembered when she first saw the postman coming up their lane and nearly attacked him. Ted excused her behavior as lightheadedness, but if it had gotten any worse than Andromeda pointing her wand and threatening, they would have had to obliviate the poor bloke.

"And training flying predators isn't?" He asked in return. She shrugged and rose to pick up the baby as Ted spoke to the person on the phone. She bounced the child on her hip for a moment and then held her close, rocking her gently as she filed through the mail. Advertisements for clothing stores, preapproved credit statements, electricity bills. Why anyone would pay such ridiculous amounts for their lamps to work was beyond her. She turned to the one thing she did recognize, delivered by owl and signed by Assistant Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She held it between her fingertips, reading it over for the tenth time that day.

"And yes, extra cookies on the side please." Ted finished and hung up. "See? Easy." He walked back to them and looked over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Ted asked.

"It's—it's her letter for preferential enrollment at Hogwarts." She said with a smile. "That's what we want, right?"

"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned. "I'll bet she's a Hufflepuff."

Andromeda swatted him with the letter and glared playfully.

"She is not." She argued. Although, she prayed for anything but Slytherin. "We have eleven years to not worry about that. We shouldn't start bickering about it now."

"You're right, you're right." Ted grinned. "Why don't you go relax on the porch, and I'll clean up here. Let her sleep." He gestured to the infant who yawned a big yawn and snuggled her head into the crook of Andromeda's collar bone. The young mother smiled.

"I think I'll take her with me."

Andromeda strayed out on to the porch and sat on the wooden-planked swing. Their house was nested in a normal muggle suburb with normal muggle children running out to play normal muggle games. Light reflected off their bubble wands, and metallic scooters, and jump ropes. Color and light danced everywhere. Their own house was blue with white trim and had a white picket fence running around the yard. There were flower beds where Ted planted all sorts of herbs and flowers. He recently added Narcissus to remind Andromeda of her favorite sister.

Andromeda, although anxious about learning so many things, felt calm in this moment. Calm and safe were two things she never felt in the Black Estate. She leaned back and swung gently, looking up at the pink evening sky. The same color it was when she left home. The same color as her daughter's fluff-like hair. Stars appeared. Cassiopeia, and Sirius, and Cygnus, and Bellatrix. She remembered Bella shouting something as they pulled away from the house, but she couldn't hear her sister over the roar of Sirius's motor. For the first few weeks, Andromeda had nightmares about what Bella could have possibly said, and what it could mean, but then she realized she may worry for years and never know.

The young mother wondered if it had been worth it, giving up her birth family for her new family, being expunged from the Black family tree, giving away her name and status. She wondered if it was worth not making up with Bellatrix and not seeing Narcissa ever again.

But then, Andromeda Tonks gazed down at the face of her child sleeping peacefully in her arms. The girl stretched, and cooed, and then snuggled back against her breast. Her beautiful, loving Nymphadora.

She had all she ever needed.


End file.
